The Opposite of Love is Not Hate
by acommonname
Summary: Missing Hidden Leaf Agent, Uchiha Sasuke betrayed his agency and wanted nothing more than to destroy it. After all, haven't they done the same? Filled with nothing but revenge he will stop at nothing until he destroys the system and everyone in it. What he did not expect however is to see his former teamate working at a quiet cafe with absolutely no memory of him.
1. The Hate

**The Opposite of Love is Not Hate**

**Warnings: **Not edited

**Author's note: **OH YEAH my stitches our out but alas I'm still in my meds and I'm still confined in my room TT_TT and still failed to have given my dog huge dog a bath…the only thing I can do is write…since I'm technically and medically forced to shut up. (sigh). This rewrite has been sitting lazily in my notepad for a while…I didn't want to touch it till I'm done with at least half of the rewrite for **Bound by the Ring ** but figured I needed a break and try the DARK side Mwahahahahahack-hack wheeze cough.

I wrote this ffic years ago when my grandma died. The characters and the **Naruto **is not owned by me but the story and plot is all mine so please do not sue or kill me when I say that I am dedicating this fanfiction to my grandmother. Strange as it may seem to dedicate a story about two guys to your grandma but she is the most open-minded and wises person I ever knew…Her death anniversary is coming this September so it would not hurt to start early right?

Most of the starting lines for each chapter are quoted from her.

000

I hate you is such a powerful phrase that can cause emotions to stir in an uncontrollable current the same way as I love you's

I want you dead

_"I hated you"__  
__"I hated you too but you were also the only one who I considered the closest to me."_Inside the abandoned building, Okami stared down at the man he had straddled beneath him; his wolf mask that served to protect his identity lay shattered on the far end corner. The switch blade he held was pointed dangerously close to the other's throat. The young man did not make any move to attack nor defend.

The fire had started to spread mixed with the pungent smell of gasoline that he himself sloshed all over the area. Team 7's former hideout in ruins and soon will be turned to nothing but ashes and rubble.

They were practically raised like brothers at the best of times and as rivals from the opposite ends of the pole most of the time. Orphans adopted by the Hidden Leaf Organization whose existence were erased from society and given names that were derived from various Asian folklore spirits and demons. They were trained to serve the organization and the country it represents. They were the tools used to shape the nation from the deep shadows from espionage to assassinating missions. Whoever believed that raising a country with honor, truth and integrity was a fool...

"Teme! How could you do this! They took as in―raised us like family! I treated you like a brother!"

The naivety

"Usuratonkachi. You will never know what I've lost because you never had a family."

It was this very same organization that lied and took everything away from him; a corrupted system that hid behind the pretty word of protecting and guiding within the shadows. He had been a fool...but he knew the truth now, he was not a child anymore...his clan...no―his brother would be avenged.

_'You are weak Uchiha. You need to let g of your emotions and become truly hateful...you can't kill what you don't truly hate'_

"Hn!"

He was jolted out of his musings when he felt his armed hand stabbed while a swift knee was delivered right in the middle of his stomach. Another hit was about to collide but he had managed to flip backwards out of harm's way his attention never left the smaller male.

Heh, how careless of him. He should have known better, he was after all fighting the infamous most unpredictable agent in Hidden Leaf.

"Still as agile as ever Kyuubi." the man panted. Small trickles of blood traced the tan neck. Very slowly the man took of his mask to reveal a pair of eyes that could but the clearest blue skies to shame.

"It's not too late bastard. Come back Kodama-chan and the others are all waiting for you to come back."

Every agent knew that the only way to quit the organization was to either MIA which is almost useless and will inevitable led them to the second option...death.

But he had no plans of dying today. Not before he had every last man responsible for the murder of his family dead.

"It's too late dobe. I won't stop until I destroy Hidden Leaf. It's either you kill me or I kill you."

Oxygen was scarce now; clothing and hairs were singed too but the two men paid no heed.

"There is a third option." Weak and barely conscious, the smaller male struggled to keep himself standing.

There was now? He raised a questioning eyebrow at the man as he mockingly urged to continue.

"If I can't bring you back I'll make sure we're both dead!" Kyuubi pulled the twenty four caliber gun from his hidden holster and shot the fragile pillar in between them.

Weak and unstable, the pillar folded from the weight of piling debris burning on the mezzanine it supported; falling over them like a fire avalanche.

Adrenaline took over, after that. He could not remember how he manage to narrowly escape certain death and found himself two blocks away hidden in an alley as he looked back at the fallen structure then turned to his shaking hands.

He had done it. There was nothing in him now but hate and he will use that hate to do what he was destined to: avenge his clan and take everything they took away from him starting with his name.

Uchiha Sasuke

He leaned on the cold brick wall which was a contrast to the red and orange blaze that reflected it. The sounds of sirens became louder and louder until he saw the vehicles speed right pass him and stop at the blazing building.

"How does it feel? To take the life of someone you once called brother."  
Startled by the familiar yet enigmatic voice, Sasuke stared at the masked man who silently stood beside him, silver hair highlighted with gold every time the flames reflected on it.

"If you want to stop me Yosozume-sensei, now is your chance."

The older man shrugged and leaned on the wall opposite of him. "I wasn't ordered to."

Sasuke should not be surprised. The man had always followed his orders to the T and would not do more nor less than what was asked of him. He was a typical Hidden Leaf soldier or a lazy one...this was added paperwork after all and the man was never found of them.

"What're you doing here then?"  
"To retrieve someone who isn't you..." The masked man leaned to the side, observing the firefighters who braved the blazing warehouse. "...though I'm afraid he is not in a state I was hoping for."

His sensei's tone did not give away any hint of emotion. It had always been difficult to decipher what the older man is thinking with his face half covered with a mask and one eye with a patch, reading the man's facial expressions was also out of the question. "It would be trouble to go in there now with the fire this strong."

However, his former-sensei was a straight forward man and hated wasting time. If he had any intentions of capturing or eliminating him, he would have done so.

Sasuke leaned his head backward and closed his eyes as he tried to regain as much energy as he can.

"You did not answer my earlier question"

Sasuke stared at his still shaking hands as he opened and closed them. How did it feel?...honestly speaking he was shaken but he had now proven to himself just how serious he is by eliminating the person who he knew would try to stop him the most."I feel nothing. My heart is filled with so much hatred for Hidden Leaf and what they ordered my brother to do to my family then have him killed for it. The next time we meet I'll―"  
"Ah. It looks like I can finally sneak in without being noticed." The older man pushed himself from the wall and walked towards the end of the alley that met the main street then stood still.

"You know Okami-kun, feeling nothing is not the same as feeling hatred." without turning back The silver haired male stepped out from the shadows." See you around Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched his former sensei stealthily moved through the crowd until he disappeared amongst them. His real name sounded so unfamiliar coming from another person's mouth.

A sound advice or words uttered to deter his resolve, he would do not know. But it would be a long time before he was able to forcefully forget them.

TBC

The opposite of "I love you" is not "I hate you" but "I don't care", or "who cares?"

Love is what we say it is. Loving is what we make of it.

The opposite of love is not hate but apathy.

(From the second to the last letter my grandmother sent me)

-you continue to inspire me

(_te quiero abuela, mahal kita lola, daisuki desu yo, obachan, I love you grandma -_-)_


	2. The Stranger

**The Stranger**

**Warnings: **Not edited

**Author's note: **I think this is the first time I'll be using places that are similar and are actual in real life. O.o I don't know how to go about that kind of disclaimer though…the plot is fictional though, so any similarities on mentioned place is purely coincidental.

000 000 000

Nothing is more daunting than meeting a stranger.  
Under normal circumstances you would say the phrase _"Hajimemashite",_ introduced yourself then followed by _"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"_

But Uchiha Sasuke was anything but normal. Petty formal greetings are meant for people who are looking forward to promising relationships and he had no desire to form one...again. For the young avenger, strangers were the people who had clothed, fed and trained himself he had lost everything...only to find out that they were the people who were also responsible for the murder of his family. Because the truth of the matter; despite countless hours of trainings, orientations, missions, debriefings and gatherings he knew nothing about the agency that took him in. But he was not a naive puppet soldier they had hope for him to be and he would relish the day when Hidden Leaf is destroyed by the very monster they had molded.

Five years since he had officially been declared as a MIA Leaf agent. A rouge for hire who walked quietly and stealthily amongst the Asians' underworld population and doing their dirty work in exchange for information and money. The very society he was trained to destroy and in those years offered nothing but room for his hatred to grow. Every under handed discovery, cover ups and manipulating stunts Hidden Leaf pulled had done nothing but strengthen his resolved.

He adjusted his hood that sheltered his head from the downpour. The weather man had declared the day rain free but that is information was always a fifty-fifty chance no matter how much data was gathered. His next mission however was a different matter. Dark obsidian eyes stared at the figure that sat behind the window from across the street.

He could tell by the form that the person was a female with uneven red hair and thick dark rimmed glasses looking no older that your typical university student.

As was he but he had done his research. This woman was the perverted snakes' tracker, Karin. She was well know in the underground for coordinating and making sure the Snake-bastard got the victim, specimen or person for hire through any means. A highly observant and manipulative figure, the kind he found no desire to be around.

Sasuke readjusted the large document tube slung behind his back that carefully carried the _ninjaken _it had inside. In this path, _greater rewards await to those who knew how to be cautious. _With long and precise strides, Sasuke walked straight to the front of the entrance door and opened it. What greeted him was the warm temperature from the heating system in contrast to the biting wind and rain outside; the light jingle of the chimes as the door struck against it; the smell of coffee freshly brewed and the young waitress part timer that was daintily walking towards him. He stopped the young woman from approaching any further though and instead pointed to the occupied table he had stared at from when he was outside. It was no surprise when Karin was already looking at him from head to toe. What he did not find in approval is the way she sultrily crossed her exposed legs and slowly licked her red tinted lips.

Without breaking eye contact with the snake's subordinate, Sasuke slowly walked towards the woman who did nothing but lean in to show her peeking bosoms and bat her eyelashes at him.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn" He invited himself to the opposite seat directly in front of the red head.

Sasuke was no holy man by any means and was perfectly aware of his more than ordinary looks and physique and looks that easily let him slide in bed with a woman or two whenever he wanted sexual release. But it will not happen with this woman now or anytime soon despite her flirty and provocative innuendos.

"The silent type eh? I've encounter a lot of those but none as hot as you."

"Not interested." His short refusal seemed to have taken the lady aback. She was clearly not someone who was used to taking no for an answer.

"Not yet~" She licked the spoon used to stir the half filled cup of latte.

"I'm here for the job."

"Is that the only reason you're here Sasuke-kun." He did not even bother to hide how his eyebrow twitched at the over the line honorific.

"It seems that you have none to offer though so I'll be taking my leave and…"

"No, wait! Geez!" Sasuke paused in the middle of standing up and glared at the red head.

"Damn, you're hot but you're no fun, hun." She huffed out; took out a sealed manila envelope and slid it across the table to Sasuke's end."

"You'll find everything you need in there."

"And the info he promised?"

"My employer said that you'll have it when you have completed the job." Sasuke opened the envelope and briefly read the first few pages. "A runaway lab rat experiment? Wouldn't it be better to hire those street thugs to do this?"

Karin studied absently studied her manicured nails. "Those hooligans are clumsy and squirms information too easily. My employer wishes to keep himself under the radar as much as possible…for now." She had said the last part a bit sarcastically. "Besides, Orochimaru-sama said that you'll enjoy hunting the lab rat down." She ignored the disbelieving stare Sasuke gave her and smirked. "She's currently in Hidden Leaf's custody."

Sasuke felt his insides turn cold at the mere mention of the hidden agency and did nothing to hide that fact in front of his current employer's representative. He knew she had gotten the clue through her sudden rigid posture that had leaned further back and the uneasy expression she was sporting.

"So…um…the details on how to contact me when the job is done are all there." She grabbed her sling bag that sat was placed on the chair beside her; eye contact deliberately avoided with him

"I'll see you around Sasukekun." …yet clearly not dithered by his rejection on her first offer.

"Tata~" She gave a winked but he did not bother to give even a simple nod back and continued to immerse himself in his thoughts.

He had never received a mission that directly confronted Hidden Leaf. It was usually the other way around. His employers would hire him as a way to slip by the radar not directly confronts the organization and being a former Missing Leaf Agent boost his credentials to the underground society. He more or less knew how Hidden Leaf thinks and operates. The agency was never one to take the white side of the chess's table they wait in the shadows for your first move then strike.

"I'm sorry I'm late this rain's just-ack!" Are you okay?"

How careless. He must have been too distracted by the fact Hidden Leaf is involved.

"I'm so sorry." The new arrival had immediately bowed before the red head. The hood of his soaked coat covered his head and half of his face.

"My, I can tell that you're a good boy type huh? I'm fine, I'm fine I'm in a hurry now so please move"

Years of rough training had honed his senses to detect even a person who was trying to keep within a 15 meter radius. There was no way a loudmouth klutz that knocked the informant aback could escape him under normal circumstances unless he was that_ idiot_.

" Eh? But the rain is terrible outside." The young man pulled down his hood to reveal a shocking of familiar sunshine soft spikes of hair and haunting sky blue eyes.

Sasuke could literally feel every blood cell in his veins stop and rapidly switch from hot to cold. This was impossible.

"Naruto don't just stand there, lend the lady an umbrella." The old man from behind the bar cited aloud. The young man handed the umbrella he had used earlier to the red head without a second hesitation.

"I can't take that. I'm not sure I'll be able to bring it back."

No matter what angle he looked at; unless he had an unknown identical twin somewhere, this was Kyuubi of Team 7. His ex teammate and, as a witness and participant, killed in action five years ago.

"Of course you will. Everyone comes back here once they tried the old man's coffee."

Yet from the stupid grin down to his hyperactive gestures, it screamed fox-idiot. The only difference he could outwardly point out was the three lined scars that were on each cheek similar to the assigned masked to him.

"The latte was indeed very good."…and when did that lecherous bitch turn into a perfect description of a blushing virgin? She did not look…no she definitely is not the type to hesitate nor feel guilty when it comes to the things she needs and wants.

"So here take it." The orange umbrella was insistently placed on her free hand then she could do nothing but nod. "Thanks. I'll return this as soon as I can."

"No worries." The blond replied as he sidestepped to reveal the entrance door. "Just make sure to return it when I'm here so I could treat you coffee."

The redhead awkwardly nodded and walked towards the portal.

"Thank you for coming!"

Karin did not say anything back but Sasuke's sharp eyes did not miss her ears that turned red the shade of her hair.

Tsk~ The idiot never ceased to frighten him on how easily he could sway ones emotion and thoughts and turning them to empathize with his own. He had almost remained a victim of it too if not for his unexpected short reunion of his brother that lead to the discovery of the real reason his clan was destroyed.

_Your still just a child little brother. Not everything goes the way we want it to. Sometimes people must make painful choices._

"Naruto-kun. Ayame is on her break. Dry yourself up and don't keep the customers waiting." The barista from the counter scolded.

"Sorry owner."

Sasuke watched the drenched blond stuble to the staff room and got out not a minute longer all dried up with the standard café apron tied around his neck and torso. He snatched the pen and paper on the counter and scanned the whole café for tables that had not been waited on.

It took a few seconds before ocean blues zeroed on him. And while not one to believe in the supernatural, Sasuke could not help but relate this to characters in Hollywood Movies who stoned still as they watch the person they knew to be dead slowly approach them.

"Sorry for the wait." The blond gave a sheepish grin as took out the pen and paper, poised to receive an order. "What would you like to have?"

Five years was a long time. Since when did the idiot get so good at feigning character? If he remembered correctly the dead last had the lowest scores during impersonation training. He was a trickster and a prankster but never a deceiver. What you see is what you get with him.

"Nice try dobe..."

The man with the nametag, Naruto, blinked once then twice then scrunches his eyebrows together.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop pretending idiot."

The blond stared at him like he grew and extra head.

"Um, do I know you?"

TBC


	3. The Name

**The Name**

**Warnings: **Not edited

**Author's note: **WOW! I finished! I can't believe I did this…but I told myself I have to finish today no matter what! Today is the Death Anniversary of my GRANDMA (Sept 22) though she'd kick me in the butt for saying that cause she specifically said that we should never commemorate her death..EVER…erk~

I won't grandma, I just want to celebrate your life! ^^

Anyhoo. Thank you for the reviews. I don't actually know if people would like this fanfic since I myself am confused with this plot O.o—I just let my plot bunny take over for me. Hop here and hop there. Furthermore this is waaaaaaaaaaaaay different from the usual light ffiction that I normaly write so I know I am not really good at writing dark…drama thingies but with your guidance I can be (bows)

It is only polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name.

By giving your name first you are unconsciously placing your trust to the person. After all you cannot ask people to trust you without giving yours first.

Many have often taken for granted the value of a name because it is often asked for and given with little to no effort needed. However, a name is one of the few things one can truly call their own; something that proves your existence while alive and maybe even after for centuries to come.

Today, you would often find people give countless nicknames to themselves; create unreadable hard to pronounce aliases over the internet and play with their profile page. But what really happens if you truly lost it? If it was wiped out clean or taken by someone? What happens if you destroyed it yourself? Can you get it back?

"Uh…do I know you?"

Sasuke glared at the idiot for being an…well an idiot. It was either his face drastically changed in the last five years or the fool had though he could not recognize him anymore. He did not think so. A rookie who had not meant him in the flesh could recognize him and try as he might, much to his frustration, Sasuke could not erase the dobe or anyone in Hidden Leaf from his memory.

"It's time to stop pretending now moron. I won't cause a scene here out in the open."

"Oookay~ Um… You're order sir?" With his pen and paper on his hand the dobe even had the gall to look at him like he was the one who was stupid.

"Usuratonkachi"

"Teme—that's it!" Sasuke inwardly smirked. He finally got into Kyuubi's skin enough to expose his cover.

"You maybe a customer but you have no right to call me those names!" The blond slammed the notepad on the table and crossed his arms in disapproval. "If you're not going to order then haul your ass up that chair and leave. I got things to do." He finished with a huff.

At first, Sasuke was taken a back then grunted. Two can play that game. He picked up the menu on the table and browsed through. If the idiot was going to be stubborn then so be it. He'll focus on things that the other has no control of, namely his surroundings and the people in it. He had the time. The weather wasn't going to improve for a while from the looks of it. Might as well pass the time and see if he can detect another agent nearby. No Leaf Agent worked full solo.

"Fine. I'll start with brewed coffee then tomato soup." Sasuke closed the menu, grabbed the notepad, and threw it at the blond which the other effortlessly caught.

"See. That wasn't so hard you prick! " The other pressed the end of the pen to reveal the tip and wrote the order on the pad. "One order of brewed coffee and tomato soup coming right up. Che~ your taste is foods is as bland and bitter as you…no wonder." he pulled the order sheet from the pad and walked towards the counter.

_Eating riceballs and tomatoes again Okami-teme?_

_I balance the nutrients I receive unlike you_

_Eh? You are what you eat! And the things you eat are boring and nasty!_

Sasuke watched the blond relay his order through the kitchen window. It was rare of him to feel so unsure of something that should be painfully obvious. T felt like a paradox. The man was in many ways exactly like Kyuubi yet not at the same time. If he recalled correctly, the name the owner had called him was Naruto…Heh~ it fit the bill to the idiot's character to a T.

"Something wrong Naruto." Sasuke's keen ears heard the owner who was now busy with the coffee brewer.

The blond shook his head, leaned his shoulders forward and laid his forehead on the counter. "The customer's just a total bastard."

"Naruto having a hard time with a customer? That's a first." The chef from behind the kitchen window poked his head out from the order window. "I've never seen that happen in the three years you've been working here."

The owner gave a warm hearty laugh. "There is always a first in everything right Naruto-kun."

The blond grinned at the other two. "Ous…_Hey, hey~_ Do you think you can…"

The moron had been stationed here for three years? Now this was really out of the box. No agent had been assigned to place while undercover for that long. It just was not feasible. The risk of discovery will become too high and the chance to exposure the agent will be too great. The lack of one's identity is what Hidden Leaf's agent is trained to keep.

_Hidden Leaf Agents are nameless men who fulfill their mission from within the shadows._

It sounded too romanticized to his ears now but there was a time he lived and breathed in that ideal and now he was struggling to keep his name alive.

_My ambition is to destroy Hidden Leaf and restores the Uchiha clan to its former glory._

What was the dobe's intention? He can't be a missing agent he's too exposed, he would have been hunted by now…thought to do that would require quite a feat he was sure. He may had verbally underestimated Kyuubi countless of times but he was never careless around him ever.

"Naruto, order up." The blond grabbed the tray before taking the coffee and soup on the counter. He walked up to him and placed the orders in front. "Thank you for waiting." He greeted but it lacked the enthusiasm he had earlier.

Sasuke grabbed the mug first. He stared at the black liquid and began to regret his choice. The liquid was too dark to see anything unusual placed in it. He decided to smell the drink next and was rewarded by the aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans and a hint of smoked fruit-like spice. It did not smell poisonous. He decided to take a small sip to taste and was met with taste of heaven and swallowed. The liquid was bittersweet, with an earthly and nutty after taste that spreads all over your tongue. The temperature was just right for the cold and rainy weather. Was this really just brewed coffee?

He stared at the mug he held in front of him.

"How do you like that bastard?" Sasuke turned his attention to the blond who still hasn't left his side. He had this grin from one ear to the other. "I asked the old man to mix you up a special blend cuz you seem to have a stick up your ass."

"Hn. This isn't what I ordered." He tried to sound disgusted but even he could tell that he failed.

"Pft. I don't hear you complaining." The dobe rested one hand on his waist and gave him a look that he was not buying it.

Sasuke tried to summon the tenacity to send the drink back the aftertaste and the smell of the precious liquid was too good to pass up and summoned his nonchalant poise instead and took another sip. The chances of this being poison was slimming. They do not operate out in the open with these many witnesses after all. The only real danger was they might shadow him later to kill or expose his hideout but this will give him enough time to plan and lose their tail.

"Aren't there other tables you have to wait?"

Naruto seemed to take that as a clue that he wanted to be left alone. "Fine. You really are a jerk you know that?"He stomped all the way to the counter and ranted to the old man, no doubt about him. The Barista seemed to be amused than annoyed though.

Sasuke turned to the window and observed the waiter through the reflection. Kyuubi was a people person; a trait that was often pointed unfit for an agent by others and often times by Sasuke himself. As much as possible the blond never took a life unless provoked He would rather capture targets and try to get them to cooperate. This might sound like a child's idealism but Kyuubi had managed to do so to the most stubborn of Targets and he'd bet that was because the idiot outclassed them a galaxy away in terms of stubborn and never give up attitude. He was probably the only one in Hidden Leaf that genuinely put the phrase, to Protect Everyone to heart and that was why he was weak. He held everything dear so he had too many to lose and hinder him from taking necessary risks.

Sasuke turned his attention at the file on the table.

Was it possible that Hidden Leaf was already on to them or was this assignment one of the Snake-bastard's plots to hide an even bigger scheme? Is this why the dobe' was here? But the real question is why he was alive?

"Welcome!" Sasuke's eyes followed the blond make his way towards the two customers to usher them to an empty table.

Nothing added up right now and he hated it.

"It's cold outside. Would you like some hot beverages?" the blond, gave a warm smiled at the two and the two ladies giggled in return.

The idiot was so carefree as if he wasn't there. Like he was not in danger showing his back to him and it sent a disgusting feeling that coiled around his gut. How dare this moron to underestimate him as if he was in no immediate danger in his presence!

Sasuke inwardly cursed. This was Kyuubi no doubt. No one had this ability to get deep under his skin without even trying. He had to control himself. He finished the warm coffee which calmed him a little and proceeded to have a go at the soup. He searched the café for a server and found the blond with the girl who was on break in front of the counter again, engross in conversation with the old man.

Sasuke grabbed the file and placed all the papers back inside the envelope. First things first; because he will not proceed with this mission without properly researching what exactly were he getting himself into.

He signaled the server for a bill out. He did not fail to notice the annoyed look the blond shot at him and how the waitress politely laughed and offer to deliver the bill in his stead.

"Thank you for waiting. Here is your bill Mr. Costumer." The girl placed the bill on the table. She waited for Sasuke to lay the cash on the tray.

"Ayame-san." He read from the name tag.

"Hm"

"What time does his shift end?" It was a suspicious question to ask but Sasuke was no amateur with utilizing his looks. And with the right amount of smirk match with a deep look of the eyes and well angled face she had given in almost instantly.

"We close the shop at eight but we still clean and do the books so Naruto-kun goes home at nine." She giggled and stared at Naruto who was busy wiping a table clean.

Sasuke nodded and handed the bill to Ayame. "Thank you for the meal and keep the change." Sasuke grabbed the folder, his document tube and stood. He approached the blond who completely ignored is loud footsteps.

"Oi"

He was met with silence.

"What's your name?"

The blond refuse to turn around and focused on rearranging the chairs. "Didn't you hear me? I asked for your name moron."

The smaller male chucked the rag on the table and finally faced him. He pulled the name tag pinned on his right breast pocket. "Na-ru-to" in case you don't know how to read."

"I'm not asking for your server name I'm asking for your real one." Sasuke smirked at the blond and added. "…If you have one."

"Of course I have one but didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first? Damn, you're such a bastard."

Naruto picked the forgotten cloth and he walked towards another table. "Just leave sir, you're disturbing the café."

Sasuke contemplated with what the other male said and after a moment supplied his name. "Uchiha Sasuke" he stated.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The reaction was immediate that he was surprised himself. Without looking the blond replied in return. Sasuke nodded even though the other's back was still turned on him. He carefully adjusted his belonging and left the Café.

The rain had turned into a light drizzle but the night was still cold. He lifted his wrist watch and checked the time.

_Six thirty. _

He had time to kill before he is able to corner the blond somewhere where there are no witnesses. There was a risk to lose track of Naruto but it was also dangerous for him to be out in the open for long.

Sasuke fished out his smart phone and messaged his team, Juugo and Suigetsu.

_I'll be there in five_

They never called nor delivered messages that were long and detailed. The less you say or text the less chance you'll get traced.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh?" He said to no one. "Might as well know who you are while I'm at it…"

Sasuke pulled the hood of his coat and tucked the folder in. He walked away from the café to their temporary base nearby but not without one last look at the blond who made himself busy by talking to the customers.

TBC


End file.
